Hybrid-electric vehicles that include an internal combustion engine and an electric motor/generator operate in a variety of operating modes including an electric operating mode, a combustion operating mode, and a combustion/electric operating mode. In general, as torque demand from the driver of the hybrid-electric vehicle increases, the hybrid-electric vehicle may switch from an electric operating mode to a combustion/electric operating mode or to a combustion operating mode. Additionally, an elevated torque demand from the driver may initiate a downshift of the transmission so that the internal combustion engine and/or the electric motor/generator can provide requested torque to the drive wheels of the hybrid-electric vehicle. Transitioning between operating modes may be complicated by driver torque demand, vehicle operating speed, and vehicle operating condition.
Accordingly, systems for managing downshifts in hybrid-electric vehicles may be desired.